sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
John Tempesta
|birth_place =Bronx, New York |origin = |genre = Heavy metal, alternative metal, thrash metal, groove metal, alternative rock, hard rock |occupation = Musician |years_active = 1989–present |instrument = Drums |label = |associated_acts = White Zombie, Rob Zombie, Helmet, Scum of the Earth, the Cult, Exodus, Testament, Prong, Temple of the Black Moon, Emphatic }} John Joseph Tempesta (born September 26, 1964 in New York City) is the drummer of the Cult. He also played with several bands including: Exodus, Testament and White Zombie. He worked with former White Zombie singer Rob Zombie as a solo artist and served as drum technician for Charlie Benante, drummer for the heavy metal band Anthrax earlier in his career. He is referenced in the band's rendition of "Friggin' in the Riggin'" (from their 1989 EP Penikufesin), with lyrics about the band's crew members. In 1997 he had a very brief tenure as the drummer for the band Prong before they disbanded later the same year. In 2000, he played drums on the song "Meat", from Tony Iommi's self-titled solo album. He played with the band Helmet in 2004–2005. In October 2004, he recorded with the band Scum of the Earth, composed of John and his brother Mike Tempesta who was formerly the guitarist of Powerman 5000, Riggs (former Rob Zombie guitarist), John Dolmayan (System of a Down), Seven, and Clay Campbell released Blah...Blah...Blah...Love Songs for the New Millennium, a pop-heavy release sounding very reminiscent of the White Zombie / Rob Zombie sound, produced by Ben Burkhardt at Belt of Orion Recording in Hollywood. On February 14, 2006 he was hired by the Cult. In April 2011 he recorded drum samples and MIDI grooves for a Toontrack expansion to drum emulation software EZdrummer, called Metal Machine EZX. July 15, 2013, Tempesta finished his drum recordings for the project Temple of the Black Moon, a project with well-known (metal)artists. (black, death, heavy and doom metal) Other members are: Dani Filth, Rob Caggiano and King Ov Hell. In the same year, he also drummed on Emphatic's album Another Life. Discography With Exodus * Impact is Imminent (1990) * Good Friendly Violent Fun (1991) * Force of Habit (1992) With Testament * Low (1994) * First Strike Still Deadly (2001) * Live in London (2005) With White Zombie * Astro Creep: 2000 (1995) With Rob Zombie * Hellbilly Deluxe (1998) * The Sinister Urge (2001) * Past, Present & Future (2003) * The Best of Rob Zombie (2006) With Helmet * Size Matters (2004) With Scum of the Earth * Blah...Blah...Blah...Love Songs for the New Millennium (2004) With The Cult * Born into This (2007) * Capsule EPs (2010) * Choice of Weapon (2012) * Hidden City (2016) With Emphatic * Another Life (2013) References External links * John Tempesta's Official Website Category:American heavy metal drummers Category:Exodus (American band) members Category:The Cult members Category:White Zombie (band) members Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Living people Category:People from the Bronx Category:Musicians from New York City Category:1964 births Category:Helmet (band) members Category:American male drummers Category:The Dead Daisies members Category:Scum of the Earth (band) members Category:20th-century American drummers Category:Prong (band) members Category:Testament (band) members